


The Broken Hearts Club

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Thanks to Starrnobella for the beautiful prompt post in Dramione FanFiction Forum (FB): Little black dress; Red rose; "Welcome to the broken hearts club"; Disaster. Thanks to my sister for beta duties and to my son who came up with the name for the restaurant :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at the embossed invitation one last time before taking a steadying breath as she slipped it into her clutch. Running her trembling hands over her little black dress she scruitinised herself in the mirror, her eyes narrowing as she smoothed non existent wrinkles from her dress. "This is going to be a disaster" she told her reflection, as she struggled to resist the temptation to shed the dress in favour of her familiar worn out Gryffindor pyjamas.

Grabbing her shawl from the chair at her vanity, she groaned internally, as she realised she had little choice; Ginny would only keep trying to set her up on dates if she did not go to this _ridiculous_ function.

Slipping into the private dining room of the exclusive restaurant, 'The Ivory Wand', she handed the maitre d' her invitation wordlessly, following him into the low lit room with its ornately carved furniture, crisp linens and brightly polished silverware. Settling herself nervously into her chair, she placed the long stemmed red rose on the table, symbolic of her membership to this exclusive club. Glancing around, she squinted in the dim light as she tried to discern the faces of the other members.

A suave gentleman entered the room from a side door, flashing his charming smile as he made his way to the centre of the room. "Welcome to the Broken Hearts Club. I hope you have a wonderful evening" he smiled, as a small chime sounded. From somewhere in the back, the gentlemen filed into the room, each taking a seat at a table. This was speed dating at its most eligant, the membership to the club exclusive and based on recommendation only, the most important criteria being that each member had experienced heartbreak and was ready to find their soul mate. After her soul destroying breakup with Ron, Ginny had recommended her to the club established by her former school friend, Luna.

Looking up, she smiled at the gentleman who sat down in the seat across from her. As he spoke she assessed his potential: Good looking? yes. Interesting conversation? mildly. Similar interests? Not really. Last book he read? Not since school, and even then, not if he could help it.

The chime sounded again and he moved on, much to her gratitude. Four gentlemen followed in his wake, not one coming anywhere near her level of expectation. She surreptitiously glanced at her silver wrist watch as the last gentleman sat down. Looking up, she sucked in a breath as the blonde wizard sat down, flashing her a charming smile.

"Hallo, Granger."

Her earlier nerves flooding back as she stuttered her reply, her tone lifting in question at the end. "Malfoy?"

He seemed unnaturally at ease as he began his practiced monologue, explaining his failed marriage to Astoria Greengrass, life as a single father, and, most surprising of all, how he had attended muggle university, obtained a degree in law, and was working towards completing a legal internship at the Ministry. He paused, noting her expression which grew more shocked as her eyes widened, his own twinkling with delight as he took her in.

He leaned forward slightly. "Listen, this is ridiculous, and you and I both know that we are never going to find our match here of all places, so how about we both sneak out of here now and head to the Leaky for a far more relaxing conversation over a drink?" he proposed.

She glanced around the room, knowing the rules of the club required them to complete the six rounds of 'dates' before handing in their cards and to leave early was to forfeit membership. Suddenly she felt a rush of adrenaline as she reminisced over past memories of rule breaking, a wicked smile gracing her full lips.

"Ok" she whispered.

Allowing him to grab her petite hand, they hurried from the room, slipping out the door unnoticed. Hand in hand, they ran down Diagon Alley, her soft giggles drifting on the wind, melting his heart, the melodic sound healing the fissures within.

Despite his earlier declaration to the contrary, maybe he had found his match in there afterall.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me Granger, what do you like?" He asked her, watching her intently, his chin cupped in his hand, elbow rested on the table, as she ran her fingertip along the rim of her wine glass.

Hermione smiled softly, a rosy hue tainting her honey kissed complexion. "I like cancelled plans and empty bookstores," she replied wistfully. "I like rainy days and thunderstorms, and quiet coffee shops." Her smile deepened as her fingers curled around the stem of the glass as he continued to watch her intently. "I like messy beds and over-worn pyjamas." She lifted her glass, catching his eye. "Most of all, I like the small joys that a simple life brings," she stated before taking a sip of the crisp white wine.

Draco hummed as he reached for her other hand, turning it over in his hands. He traced his fingers over the lines of her palm, his gaze meeting hers as she lowered the glass slowly to the table. He watched her gulp nervously as her blush deepened under his intense gaze.

Smiling, eyes not leaving hers, he lifted her hand, placing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, relishing in the delightful little gasp that escaped her lips. Her teeth bit down ever so gently on the bottom one. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb over her freckled cheekbone. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned into his touch.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly as he tugged her from the booth they occupied.

Once outside, she apparated them to her flat before he could utter the cliched question. Taking her wand from her clutch, she deftly unlocked the charms, feeling him press against her as they stumbled into the hallway. He pressed her up against the wall, his eyes locking with hers as his lips hesitated a hairsbreadth from hers. Running his tongue along her bottom lip teasingly, he felt her fingers slide into his hair, gripping slightly. She felt his arousal as the moan fell from her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she opened up to him. He ran a hand along her thigh as he gripped it, hitching her leg up on his waist and pushing her dress further, exposing her to him. His fingers slide across her lace knickers which damped under his ministrations causing him to groan. Pushing the fabric away, he slid two fingers into her hot core, his thumb brushing over her clit. With expert precision, he brought her skillfully to her first orgasm of the night, delighting in the way she shuddered under his touch, as she clung to his shoulders desperately. Picking her up, he carried her through the flat, following her gasped directions to her bedroom.

He deposited her gently on the bed, shedding his clothes as she tore the dress up over her body, dropping it to the floor. He grinned at her emerald lace underwear as he climbed over her, like a hunter about to devour it's prey. His lips found hers once more, her fingers wrapping delicately around his length, guiding it to her entrance. They both hissed as he slid into her, stilling for a moment as she adjusted to his length and girth. He kissed her gently, remaining still until she arched her back, rocking up to meet him as he began to thrust. Together, they found their rhythm, matching the other, thrust for thrust as her fingers slid between her slick folds to tease her clit. Crying out his name, she came undone once more, as his thrusting became more frantic, his fingers gripping her milky flesh. White light flashed across his psyche as he found his completion deep within her. He had never experienced anything so intense before, and he found himself repeating her name like a litany as he crashed down, sweat dripping from every pore.

Tugging her into him, he just caught her contented sigh as sleep consumed him, knowing that she was now his, he hoped, forever.

.


End file.
